


Unforeseen Circumstances

by just_ur_average_queen



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Gen, Happy?, heather duke - Freeform, let heather d be happy, uhhh tattoos?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_ur_average_queen/pseuds/just_ur_average_queen
Summary: every word that’s thought about you appears on your skin like a tattoo.





	Unforeseen Circumstances

every word that’s thought about you appears on your skin like a tattoo.

 

_chandler_ _unfree_

There’s Heather Chandler, with “massive bitch” written across her collar bone and “i wish i sat at her lunch table” written on her upper arm. There are plenty of “hot”s and “beautiful”s and “powerful”s but sometimes I can see her brushing a finger over the mark in the tiniest letters on her wrist that says “kind”.

 

_mcnamara_ _unseeing_

Heather McNamara has “Naive” and “Dumb” and “childish” but her skin is also littered with “delicate but nice” “beautiful” “likeable” “charming” but all she can see are the bad ones. It’s awful how she cannot see her worth, so I decided to try to make her see it. Crowding out the bad notes is the product of my work- “worth it”

 

_sawyer_ _underestimated_

Veronica has plenty of “pretty” and “kind” and “nice” and “hot”- she’s rather have something about how she stands up for friends or how she knows something good to say about everyone. Forget pretty. She’d burn all her good marks off for just one “strong”

 

_duke_ _unbroken_

And me? I don’t have many marks. When people see me they don’t think. “Unremarkable.””No discernable personality” Stuff like that. My thighs read “Fat”, my collar says “Fake” and my jawbone says “Nerd”. Sometimes there’s an extra “intelligent” tucked away somewhere but it disappears a week later. But even when thing are hard, across my ribs just below my chest is “brighter then all the stars in the sky” and I know I will survive.


End file.
